An image forming apparatus includes a photoreceptor, a charging device, an exposure device that forms an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor, a developing device that applies toner to the electrostatic latent image to develop the electrostatic latent image, and a transfer device that transfers a toner image formed on the photoreceptor to a transfer material. The charging device is provided with a charging roller that charges the photoreceptor.